Priatelia navždy
by ArtyomAlda
Summary: Fanfic o tom ako jedna malá náhoda dokáže vytvoriť dve vzťahy. SLASH! Fry/Bender, Cubert/Dwight. Language - Slovak


**Priatelia navždy**

Cubert ako vždy znudene pozerá do televízora a v duchu si praje aby bol konečne s Dwightom kedže s ním bola aspoň zábava, v tom sa však vo dverách objaví Fry

"Ahoj, čo pozeráš ?" Spýta sa ho Fry

Cubert sa naňho pozrie a s povzdychom odpovie "Hypnožábu ale epizódu ktorú som už videl"

Fry si sadne a s úsmevom mu odpovie "no tak to budeš vedieť dopredu čo sa stane"

"Fry ty si taký idiot, ale si jediný po Dwightovi ktorému verím"

"Naozaj! A ja som si myslel že je to Leela"

Cubert sa náhle začne obzerať okolo seba a Fry robí to isté

"Ehm..F-Fry" hovorí nervózne Cubert

"Čo je? Cubert si v poriadku, celý si červený" hovorí ustráchane Fry

"Vieš Fry potrebujem ti niečo povedať čo ostane len medzi nami"

Fry sa pripravuje na to najhoršie a pozorne počúva "no tak hovor"

"Ide o to... že... ja si neviem nájsť žiadnu...známosť"

Fryovi padne sánka dolu a hovorí "do čerta Cubert ! A ja som si myslel že si sa nabúral do databázy FBI !"

"Čo ? No nič nechaj to tak...s týmto mám fakt veľký problém, pomôžeš mi Fry ?" povie Cubert a usmeje sa na Frya nevinným úsmevom

"A prečo práve ideš s týmto za mnou ? Prečo nejdeš s tým za svojím otcom ?"

"Bože môj ten starý páprda by mi vedeľ veľké hovno poradiť a počul som že ty si už mal skúsenosti s babami, dokonca si mal sex aj zo svojou babičkou !"

"Dobre, dobre nepripomínaj mi to …. no ja neviem , musíš jednoducho na dievčatá zapôsobiť, chápeš "

"To som už skúšal a nie som jediný kto má s tým problém"

"Fakt ! Kto to je ?"

"Ty si idiot! Kto asi?"

"Žeby to bol Zoidberg?"

"Aj ten ale hlavne môj priateľ, Dwight"

"Takže dvaja 13 ročný chalani hladajú babu, to mi pripomína mňa keď som mal tiež 13, bože to boli časy" hovorí s úsmevom Fry a pozrie do stropu

"A ty si to ako riešil?" Spýtal sa zvedavo Cubert

"Takže po prvé, mne s týmto nemal kto pomôcť a po druhé, buď si nájdeš akéhokoľvek človeka ktorého máš rád alebo ti ostáva jediné"

"Čo mi ostáva?" Vyzvedá Cubert

Fry sa naňho s úškľabkom pozrie a povie "stará dobrá ručná práca" v tom sa začne smiať Fry

"To snáď nemyslíš vážne?"

"Ale myslím Cubert, ty mi chceš povedať že si to nikdy neskúsil ?"

V tom sa Cubert začervená "ale prestaň, to je moja osobná vec!"

"Ok,ok ja sa len pýtam"

"Hej! A čo si tým mylel akéhokoľvek človeka? Ty myslíš že aj..."

"To až v tedy keď budeš fakt zúfalý rozumieš, ale musí to byť niekto komu dôveruješ!"

V tom Cubert vstane a odchádza so slovami "ďakujem že sme sa mohli porozprávať"

"Kedykoľvek Cubert"

Týždne ubiehali ako nič a Fry si za tú dobu nevšimol ničoho neobvyklého medzi Cubertom a Dwightom, dokonca usúdil že už si našli nejakú známosť. Opak bol však pravdou a stalo sa to v ten večer. Cubert ležal na posteli vo svojej izbe a čítal si komixy v tom niekto zaklope na dvere "ďalej" hovorí Cubert

V tom vstúpil do miestnosti Dwight bolo na ňom vidno že ho niečo trápi a že nie je celkom v poriadku. Cubert si všimol v akom stave je jeho najľepší priateľ "Dwighte čo je pre boha s tebou?"

Dwight si sadol na posteľ vedľa Cuberta s povzdychom povedal "dostal som kopačky"

Cubert sa naňho prekvapene pozrel "Fakt ! Ani som si nevšimol že s niekým chodíš, kto to je? Teda ktorá to bola?"

"Poznali sme sa len krátko ale za tú dobu mi stihla dať kopačky skôr než by sme sa stihli aspoň pobozkať !" Hovorí smutne Dwight

"Tak to je pech ja som si nestihol ani babu nájsť"

Cubert sa náhle pozrie na Dwighta a vidí ako má podliate oči slzami "ale no tak! Hádam nebudeš kôli tomu plakať" hovorí Cubert a položí mu ruku na plece

Dwight si pretrie oči a pozrie na Cuberta "Cuberte, ja ťa mám rád!" povie Dwight a obíjme Cuberta, v tom Dwight spraví niečo čo naozaj nečakal, jemne chytí Cubertovu hlavu a pobozká ho, niečo také ani jeden ešte nezažil a bolo celkom príjemné to zažiť. Cubert schytí Dwighta a položí ho na posteľ a v tom ako sa pobozkali hovorí Cubert "Dwighte ja ťa milujem"

"Myslíš to vážne, Cube"

"Smrtelne vážne!" povie Cubert pozerajúc sa pri tom do Dwightovích očí

V tom práve okolo ide Fry a zabadá pootvorené dvere na Cubertovej izbe zo zvedavosti nazrie a to čo uvidí mu vyrazí dych, vidí ako Dwight bozkáva Cuberta a popritom niečo robí s pravou rukou, kamžite sa vzdiali a uteká preč, cestou ho zbadá Leela "hej Fry si v poriadku?"

Fry sa za ňou obzrie a hovorí "čo? Ano, ano som v poriadku" a uteká na terasu kde Bender fajčí cigaru a znovu rozmýšla nad tým ako ovládnuť svet.

"Nazdar Bender, dobre že si tu, máš vodku?"

Bender sa otočí a hovorí "Jo mám chceš panáka?"

"Ano a veľkého!"

Bender mu naleje a podáva mu pohárik vodky ten Fry vypije na jeden raz "ešte jeden" hovorí rozrušene Fry

Bender nechápavo pozerá a hovorí "vyzeráš ako keby si videľ ducha Fry" zároveň mu podá ďalší pohárik vodky ktorý Fry vypije

"Neuveril by si tomu čo som práve videľ" hovorí Fry

"A čo si videľ takého strašného, saláme"

Fry sa naňho pozrie a hovorí mu "ale slúb že to nikomu nepovieš, ok"

"Ok,ok hovor"

"Išiel som okolo Cubertovej izby a vidím pootvorené dvere, nazriem do nich a tam zbadám ako sa Dwight bozkáva s Cubertom na posteli !"

"Fry koľko krát som ti hovoril nešpehuj iných …. počkať ! Čo si to hovoril ?"

"Že Dwight a Cubert sa bozkávali !"

"To snáď nie, no fuj! Vy ľudia ste fakt divný"

"O to nejde Bender, ide o to že Cubert sa mi nedávno sťažoval že nemá dievča a ani Dwight"

"A až sem to nakoniec skončilo, máme dvoch malých bukvičákov hihihi"

"Bendre to nie je vôbec vtipné, pamätáš ako si sa prerobil na fem-bota alebo ako si musel robiť homosexúalneho boxera" hovorí Fry s vážnym výrazom v tvári so zdvihnutým prstom

"Dobre,dobre nepripomínaj mi to, to už bolo dávno"

"Dávno? Nekecaj včera večer si ma obchytkával v rozkroku, znova !"

"Chceš tým povedať že sa ti to nepáčilo?"

Fry sa usmeje a povie "to si povedal ty"

"A čo teraz s tým akože budeme robiť?"

"Každopádne musíme chlapcom vysvetliť ako to chodí, však ty mi rozumieš Bender"

"Samozrejme že ti rozumiem, ale ako im to chceš vysvetliť ? Ako ich poznám budú nás ignorovať"

"Nebudú poznáme ich tajomstvo"

"Aha no jo, hihihi"

"Ale začneme až zajtra, dnes som unavený a znudený"

"A čo tak ísť na bábkové porno? Fry"

"Dobrý nápad Bender, ale nabudúce ak ma budeš chcieť obchytkávať tak mi daj dopredu vedieť"

"A ty si zas nevyťahuj svojho cancoura v porno kine, naposledy nás oboch vyhodili"

"Ty máš čo hovoriť ! Stále mi picháš do rôznych otvorou USB kábel koľko krát ti mám hovoriť že ja USB port nemám !"

"Jasné ty bordelár"

V tom sa Fry pozrie na Bendra vraživým pohladom "Kleptomaniak!"

"Gay!"

"Čo si mi to povedal ?"

"P-Prepáč Fry to bolo len zo srandy!"

"Drž hubu!" V tom Fry chytí Bendra a pobozkáho rovno na ústa, Bender sa spočiatku bráni ale po chvíli mu to tiež pripadá príjemne a Frya obíjme. Po tom ako dokončí Fry bozkávanie, hovorí

"Kedy sa začína predstavenie?"

"Až o hodinu" odpovedá mu mierne šokovaný Bender

Fry sa pozrie na Bendra chlípnym pohladom a povie "tak to máme hromadu času, poďme do skladu" schytí Bendra a spoločne odídu do skladu kde sa zamknú a ďalej vám nebudem písať čo sa tam dialo lebo sa mi to písať ani nechce. Fry a Bender idú z predstavenia rovno do roboubytovne, po príchode si Fry rovno ľahne do postele a Bender si sadne na gauč po chvíli Fry z izby zavolá na Bendra "Hej Bendre ideš spať !"

Bender vstane z gauča, vypne televíziu a ide za Fryom do izby "tak to vyzerá že idem" povzdychne si Bender

Fry sa naňho pozrie a nesmelo povie "A-a nemohol by si sa vyspať v mojej posteli? Prosím"

Bender prekríži ruky na prsiach, oprie sa o zárubňu a hovorí"Fryi čo je s tebou? Ten dnešný úlet zas nemusíš brať vážne"

Fry sa naňho pozrie so smutným výrazom v tvári "o to nejde Bendre, vieš dnes večer by som chcel aby si spal so mnou, chcem mať proste pri sebe svojho najlepšieho priatela" povie Fry a usmeje sa na robota

"Tvojmu pohladu sa nedá odolať, tak dobre ale nezvykaj si na to, dúfam že sa už nepočúravaš!"

"Nie, prestal som sa v 9 rokoch" povie Fry a posunie sa aby uvolnil miesto Bendrovi

Bender si vedla Frya ľahol so slovami "No len aby, nechcem pri tebe zhrdzavieť"

"A mimochodom nezabudni mi pripomenúť aby sme zajtra išli za Cubertom a Dwightom však ty vieš prečo" hovorí Fry

"Jo jasne. Ehm Fry...môžem sa k tebe pritúliť?"

"Jasne Bendre môžeš"

"Milujem ťa saláme" povedal Bender a pobozkal Frya jemne na pery

"Ja ťa teba tiež" povzdychol si Fry

V tú noc neboli jediný čo takto dvaja najlepší priatelia zaspali, v Cubertovej izbe pokojne spal Dwight v Cubertovom náručí, veď sú to dvaja najlepší priatelia a nikomu sa predsa nechce spať osamote, hlavne keď majú jeden druhého. Na druhý deň ráno sa Fry zobudí a pomali v stane aby nezobudil Bendra, jeho kovové telo je teplé od Fryovho tela. Fry odíde do kúpelne a po chvíli sa vráti do izby kde pozrie na hodiny, je 9:30 takže je na čase ísť do práce, Fry jemným bozkom na ústa vzbudí Bendra, ten ho chytí za hlavu a strhne ho späť do postele "Bender! Musíme ísť do práce"

Bender sa usmeje a hovorí "ok ale až za 10 minút"

Fry sa pozrie na Bendra ktorý ho má v náručí "tak dobre"

V Planet Expresse sa aj chlapci vzbudili a robia každodennú činnosť, prezlečú sa, naraňajkujú a idú do školy

Keď Fry a Bender konečne dorazia do práce profesor dá zvolať všetkých zamestnancov aby im dal informácie o ďaľšej misie.

"Dobré správy vospolok"

Bender prevráti očami a hovorí "ach už zase"

"Máte donášku na Eros 12, planétu erotických salónov a sex shopou a mnoho ďaľšieho čo súvisí s pornom!

"Hurá! Dnes si poriadne užijeme!" Vykríkol od radosti Fry

Leela pozrie do zeme a pokrúti hlavou " sme v háji! A čo máme doručiť?"

"Len túto bedňu s kopou prezervatívou"

Fry mávne rukou "tak to bude hračka"

Profesor sa usmeje a dodá "použitých"

Celá posádka znechutene odpovie "Fúj! Čo tam s tým tam preboha robia?" Zhrozene sa opýtajú profesora ten im jednoducho odpovie

"Recyklujú a teraz do práce, ja si idem pospať" povedal profesor a odišiel

"Tak ste počuli do práce ešte dnes chcem byť doma" zavelí Leela

Loď vzlietne a odletí do vesmíru, zatial čo Leela pilotuje, Fry a Bender sú vo svojej kajute

"Tak Fry čo máš na pláne robiť?" Spýtal sa ho Bender

"Myslíš tu alebo keď budeme na planéte?"

"Samozrejme že na planéte, to na čo myslíš sme už robili doma, nie"

"Ja neviem asi pôjdem do erotického salónu"

Bender šťuchne ľakťom Frya " a čo tak do gay baru"

"Prestaň je tu Leela, zatial nesmú vedieť že spolu spíme a pre tvoju informáciu nie som gay"

"Dobre, dobre len sa nerozčuluj"

"A čo ty Bendre, čo budeš robiť?"

"To ešte uvidím"

Po hodine letu pristáli na planéte Eros 12, planéta sa podobala zemi akurát bola menšia

"Tak a sme tu vy dvaja odneste tú bedňu do tej továrne na recykláciu" rozkazuje Leela

"Prečo práve my, prečo aj ty nič nerobíš?" Obidvaja odporujú

"Lebo som kapitánka a až nepohnete s tými vašími zadkami tak žiadna zastávka nebude!"

"No tak v tom prípade ideme" povie Bender a schytí bedňu

Leela sa usmiala ona dobre vedela ako na nich. Za okamih sa obidvaja vrátili do lode.

Leela si ich všimla a hovorí "tak čo je zásielka doručená?"

"Ano je doručená a teraz mohli by sme si dať zastávku, prosím"

"No tak dobre tu neďaleko je mesto tam sa na chvílu zdržíme a len pripomínam, dávajte si pozor tu je dovolené skoro všetko ak sa jedná o sex, hlavne ty Fry" hovorí Leela a pozrie sa na Frya

"Hádam to tu nebude až tak zlé" mávne rukou Fry

O ďaľšiu hodinu neskôr už boli všetci traja v lodi na ceste domov

Leela sa ich spýtala "tak ako ? Páčilo sa vám tam"

Bender si potiahne s cigary a odpovie "jo celkom to ušlo až na tie nekonečné rady s robo-pornom"

"A ty Fry?" Obidvaja boli zvedavý ako sa tam páčilo Fryovi

Fry sa začervená a hovorí "No dalo sa to tam vydržať, keby ma tam neobchýtkavalo kopu ľudí"

Bender sa naňho s úsmevom pozrie a hovorí " to asi preto že si sexy, hihihi"

Leela sa na Bendra prekvapivo pozrie "Bendre ty ideš po Fryovi!"

Bender spozornel a Fry sa robil že nič nepočul "Ehm...no...ja...som to myslel...tak..." zajakával sa Bender

"To je v poriadku Bendre ja viem že je Fry sexy" povie Leela a pozrie sa na červenajúceho sa Frya

"Ale no tak prestaňte s tým lebo stratím zábrany" povie Fry a odíde do kajuty Bender ide za ním avšak Leela niečo tuší, ale neskôr to zamietne ako hlúposť. Posádka dorazí na Zem a Leela ako vždy podáva hlásenie o úspešnej misií. Fry a Bender sú zatial v salóniku pre zamestnancov kde čakajú na Cuberta a Dwighta tí prídu o hodiny neskôr a hneď ako vstúpia do miestnosti obidvaja vidia ako Bender hladí Frya po vlasoch "hej čo keby ste to išli robiť inde?" Povie obom Dwight

Fry a Bender pozrú na dvojicu a Bender sa náhle zasmeje "Hihihi sú tak naivný"

"Fryi čo tým chce povedať?" Hovorí zmätený Cubert

"Najlepšie bude ak všetci pôjdeme do vašej izby, ok" odpovie Fry a všetci štyria odídu do Cubertovej izby. Cubert zatvorí dvere a so založeními rukami hovorí "tak čo ste chceli nám povedať?"

Fry pozrie na Bendra "no na mňa nepozeraj! Ja som ich pri tom nevidel"

"O čom to hovoríš Bendre?" Povie Cubert a nechápavom pozrie na oboch

"Ide o to že som vás nechtiac videl ako sa bozkávate"

"Čože? To snáď nie!" Hovorí rozrušene Dwight a Cubert ho upokojuje

"Hej mini-salámové ničoho sa nebojte, u nás je to ako v hrobe, napokon aj ja s Fryom chodím a máme sa radi takže bol by som rád keby ste to tiež nikomu nepovedali, lebo inak si vás podám" povie Bender a pohrozí im päsťou

"V poriadku, uzavrieme dohodu mi nič nepovieme, keď tiež nič nepoviete, ok" povie Cubert

"Tak sme sa dohodli a mimochodom budte opatrný aby vás nikto nezbadal, jasné" usmeje sa Fry

"Jo a mimochodom Fryi mali by sme im dať pár rád o tom"

"Samozrejme skoro by som zabudol"

"Aké rady? My vieme všetko o sexe nás to totiž v škole učia" mávne rukou Cubert

"Ako myslíte, ak by ste chceli poradiť tak dotoho"

"S Cubertom budeme na to myslieť a teraz by sme boli radi keby ste odišli"

"Ou, rozumiem tak mi ideme" povie Fry a s Bendrom odídu do salóniku pre zamestnancov

"No myslím si že to dopadlo celkom fajn nemyslíš Bendre?"

"Jo až moc, čo dnes včer robíš Fryi?"

"Budem sa s tebou milovať" odpovie s úsmevom Fry

Zatial čo Fry a Bender odišli do roboubytovne Cubert s Dwightom svoju noc prežívali v izbe "myslíš že na to niekto príde?" Spýtal sa ho Cubert

"Raz určite, ale je to malá pravdepodobnosť ak si dáme pozor"

"To je fakt, nemali by sme ísť už spať, som tak unavený" povie Dwight a zívne si

"Ako chceš, dobrú noc" povie Cubert a pobozká Dwighta na čelo

* * *

KONIEC ( The End )

**Please reviews**


End file.
